


Valley of the Kings

by WerewulfTherewulf



Category: Agatha Christie's Poirot (TV), And Then There Were None (TV 2015), CHRISTIE Agatha - Works
Genre: Drama, F/M, Intrigue, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewulfTherewulf/pseuds/WerewulfTherewulf





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainpuddle13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainpuddle13/gifts).



“We’re killing him.”

Alice looked over lazily from her lounge chair as Philip dropped into the empty one just next to hers. Unlike herself, in her fashionable navy swimsuit and her big sunhat and sunglasses, Philip was still dressed business casual. This decision of his was something spontaneous, it was clear to her. His shoulders were tense, and his jaw clenched in agitation. She closed her magazine and rested it on her lap, using one finger to mark her place.

 “Are we?” she asked coolly. “What’s happened?”

“That man’s mouth is too smart, is what. We’ll do it tonight, same as the original plan, except we’ll lure him back to his room then take him out. Afterwards we’ll take the artifact and be on our way,” Philip explained, refusing to lay back and relax. Alice’s right eyebrow jumped up in interest. She turned slightly and grabbed hold of her iced tea and held it out to him.

“Here, drink this and calm down. I thought this was supposed to be our vacation, Philip. Not that I don’t enjoy this small bit of work we picked up but you’re starting to make it much less simple,” she sighed, letting her unasked question hang in the air.

Philip ignored her offer of the drink, but did relent to rolling up the sleeves on his shirt. The dry Egyptian air was far hotter than he could stand, but being out on the Nile on a steamer did help some. A bead of sweat ran down his face from his hair. Vacationing in Egypt had been Alice’s idea, and if hadn’t been for a well-timed job offer in the same area, he would never have agreed to it. He turned to look at her and giver her her answer, still straddling the lounge chair with his arms rested on his legs, but a sheikh walked up behind him then with a tray of drinks.

“Tea, sir?” the man asked Philip. Philip whipped back around and glared, but the gesture was hidden behind his sunglasses and lost. Annoyed, he acquiesced to quickly get rid of the man, and took the glass held out to him. He placed it on the small table next to his chair and looked back at Alice. He was again interrupted though, this time by a mosquito. He spotted it and slapped his arm in an attempt to kill it, but it flew away. They seemed very attracted to poor Philip, while Alice seemed to naturally repel them.

“Damn this place!" he hissed, agitated. "Our man Avery insulted your character. That’s why he’s going to trip and fall into the river,” he explained, “and have a rather unfortunate encounter with the alligators that live there,”

“It’s crocodiles, I think,” Alice hummed, “I read about it in one of those tourist guides at the hotel. What did he say?”

“I offended him, apparently, by pointing out his most notable feature; off-handedly, mind you. He said back to me, _‘Sir, the reason I am so fat is for every time I sleep with your wife, she gives me a biscuit!_ ’,” Philip spat.

Alice was amused. “That was actually not too bad. When did all that happen, just some minutes ago? What did you say after that?”

Philip shook his head. “Nothing. I had nothing to say back to him,”

Alice was serious then, “You’re right, we can’t let him get away with such slander,” she tapped her fingers on the arm of her chair while she thought. “Everyone will be at the banquet tonight, we have to find a way to get him away,”

“We’ll delay him on his way there,”

“Yes. ... I’ll run into him and ask for his assistance with something, and I’ll lead him away to somewhere quiet,”

Philip absentmindedly sipped at his tea. He grimaced every time, disgusted by the taste but he was parched from the heat. A young woman approached them, delaying his response.

"Excuse me," she began, "But have you seen a parrot around? My pet Polly got free from her cage and I can't find her anywhere... have you seen or heard her? She's quite chatty,"

"No dear, we haven't. We'll let you know if we do though," Alice replied kindly.

"Thank you!" the girl smiled. She turned and left. When she turned the corner, Philip continued.

“Come by his room. He’ll be alerted by the sounds of someone in there, rummaging through his things,” he smirked, “That pig cares more about his possessions than anything else. He’ll come running, but he’ll trip out the window--”

“Fall into the river--”

“And be eaten by alligators.”

“Crocodiles.”

“And he’ll be eaten by crocodiles,” Philip smiled and when he leaned over, Alice met him halfway. He planted a kiss on her forehead, then her nose, and finally her mouth. “I’m glad we’re both agreeable,” he said. Alice hummed and picked her magazine back up, pausing to sip at her tea before returning to reading.


	2. Part 2

Alice listened intently to her surroundings as she hid in the few remaining shadows on the steamer. The sun had long since set, but in preparation for the event that night the steamboat was lit like a beacon in the center of the Nile. Despite her and Philip’s nefarious plans, the pair of them were still dressed to the nines. There was no intention from either of them to mysteriously disappear after the death of Avery and the acquisition of the prized Egyptian relic. It would only bring them under suspicion, which was an irritation they did not need.

For several minutes she listened to the faint sounds of the the river and the insects buzzing around, waiting. She could hear other patrons’ muffled voices through the walls as they laughed and gabbed in the dining room, their glasses of wine clinking together and the cigarette smoke wafting down the hallway.

Finally Alice heard a set of footsteps coming her way, large and heavy. Counting to three in her mind, she ran out into the corridor, bumping directly into Thomas Avery.

“Oh! Please you must help!” she pleaded before he could react, “I dropped my earring behind my dresser. You have to help me get it, _please_ , you must!” she grabbed onto his arm and dragged him around the corner where she had hidden.

Her and Philip’s cabin was not in the direction she was leading him. Instead they were going straight towards Avery’s. “I need someone as strong as you to move my dresser so I can get my jewelry, I can’t be caught dead without it tonight!” she explained loudly and dramatically as they neared his room.

“Well I’d be glad to help, Mrs. Lombard,” Avery stuttered. The brisk pace Alice was leading him at had left him red in the face and clumsily attempting to wipe the sweat from his brow with his handkerchief as they went.

When they rushed past Avery’s cabin, a loud crash alerted the both of them. Avery abruptly halted, and yanked his arm free from Alice’s grip.

“Someone is in my cabin!” he exclaimed. He started for the door but Alice prevented him, grabbing his arm once again.

“Wait! You can’t go in there, what if it’s a mad man? You could get hurt,” she implored.

Avery shoved her away. “Get off, woman!” he spat. “Some _ruffian_ is stealing my priceless antiquities!”

He charged into his room, Alice on his heels. She nearly bumped into him as he jerked to a stop when he spotted the perpetrator.

 _“You!_ ” he hissed at Philip, who was standing over a capsized trunk, its contents spilled all over the floor. A lit cigarette dangled in his fingers, and when he made eye contact with Thomas Avery, he brought it up to his lips and took a long drag. “I should have known. You’ll not find anything in here to feed whatever nasty habits your kind hold,”

“You know what I want. Where is it?” Philip asked lazily. He flicked his cigarette, sending ashes flying onto the ground.

Thomas Avery stiffened in posture and turned red. “I don’t know what you’re talking about! Now get out before I--”

“ _Don’t sell me a dog, Avery!_ You know damn well what it is I’m after. That statuette, where is it?” Philip barked, the sudden change in demeanor startling both Thomas Avery and Alice.

“Your accusations are preposterous! I am hiding _nothing--_ ” the sudden slight pressure of Alice’s Beretta poking him in his lower back stopped him cold.

“That’s not what you were declaring mere moments ago out in the hall,” she reminded him. She prodded harder into his back. “Now where is it?”

Avery growled at them.  “You’re swine, both of you! This is despicable! I don’t know how you sleep at night, stealing from an innocent man!”

Philip tossed his cigarette butt to the floor and ground it up with his heel. He eyed Alice over the man’s shoulder and nudged his head slightly to the side. She received the message, and walked away from their captive, over to the filth-covered vanity against the far wall. It was cluttered terribly with Avery’s personal belongings, mostly wrappers from exotic treats and stubbed out cigarettes. She yanked open one drawer and found it empty. Another drawer had only papers in it. The third drawer was locked. Knowing they would get nowhere asking Avery for the key, Alice pointed, aimed and shot at the lock. Avery jumped violently at the noise. Inside the drawer, predictable, was the winged harpy statuette. It lay haphazardly on its side, looking lackluster in its age. It was not alone. Pushed further back in the compartment was a canopic jar bearing the head of the god Anubis. She grabbed it and held it up to show Philip.

“What should we do with this?” she asked.

Philip stared at it briefly before returning his fierce gaze to Avery.

“Take it. We might be able to get a good price on it as well,”

“You devils!” Avery spat. He took a step towards Alice as she kicked the drawer shut, the artifacts in both her hands, but when Philip pulled the hammer back on his gun he froze again.

“Alice,” Philip called, “take it away. I’ll finish up here,”

“And let you have all the fun?” Alice scowled. Philip’s responded wordlessly, his eyes speaking volumes about how he’d make it up to her later. Irritated, she relented.

Thomas Avery finally found his nerve in this moment. As Alice brushed past him, he grabbed her bicep and wrists, ripping the statuette from her hand. The suddenness of it and the force had her hissing in pain and Philip pulling the trigger. Thomas Avery’s grip slackened at once and his body keeled over onto the floor, making a loud landing. Alice was briefly startled by the fast paced events and the smattering of blood on her face and neck. Her heart raced, but she collected herself and sneered down at the lifeless corpse lying down by her feet. She looked at Philip then, who was visibly furious.

His gun was still pointed at the late Thomas Avery and there was sweat on his brow, his hair disheveled as several strands fell into his face.

“How did you know where it was?” she asked.

“He gave himself away. He kept glancing at it,”

“Let me help you get him off the boat,” she said to him. Philip shook his head, not taking his eyes off the corpse. He licked his dry lips.

“No. I’ll take care of it. I don’t want you sullying your hands with this _filth_ ,” he spat. "You should take the artifacts back to the cabin,"

“Philip. Even you can’t carry him by yourself, look at the size of him! You’ll hurt your back. I can’t have you doing that, you won’t be able to satisfy me properly if you’re injured,” Alice countered. Philip’s sharp look had her smirking. The spark in his eye told her he took her quip as a challenge, but she still would not let him do the dirty work alone. “One of us can come back for the artifacts. It will be quicker with the two of us, and we’ll get a chance to clean up together in the bath afterwards,” she told him.

He made an agreeable noise in the back of his throat, then finally dropped his arm and hid his gun away. “Alright.”

Philip had grabbed the corpse from beneath its arms, and Alice had a hold of its legs. They maneuvered it as quickly as they could, hurrying down quiet corridors and around dark corners. Several times they had to pause to catch their breath, their muscles aching from their burden. After a few close calls with servants, the duo finally arrived on an abandoned side of the deck. They dragged the corpse over to the edge, and thereupon found themselves in a conundrum.  How were they going to get him over the wall? It was short, reaching only to their waists, but Thomas Avery was a very fat man. With only the light of the moon, it took several long minutes and several feats of strength from Philip for them to finally get him bent in half backwards over the wall. Once they had reached that point, Alice grabbed his legs again and shoved them up and over.

Thomas Avery’s body clumsily crashed into the river, making a large splash in the dark. Alice took in a long, deep breath.

“Fat bastard,” she heard Philip growl softly. The sound of footsteps coming their way caught their attention. They were accompanied by confused voices in Arabic.

Philip grabbed Alice by her wrist and they ran away in the opposite direction until they were safely back in their cabin, leaning up against the door and panting.

Alice wiped her hand across her forehead to see it come back with sweat and blood. She examined her evening gown and then Philip from head to toe.

“We’re both filthy. We’re lucky our attire is nothing but rumpled,”

She took a step away from the door and took out her one earring. Its twin was in her coin purse, which she had hidden snugly in her brassiere. She went and set them down on the vanity, watching Philip in the mirror. He had gone and sat on their bed and was focused on emptying the shells from his Enfield.

“I’ll start up the bath, Philip. Give me a moment first,” she told him.

Philip stood. "I'm going back for the artifacts now. It won't take long,"

Alice paused, and nodded. "Be careful."

She entered the washroom and listened to Philip leave the cabin before using the facilities, removing her makeup and wiping away the blood on her face.

When she opened the door several minutes later, Philip was there leaning against his arm on the wall, waiting for her. His hair was a mess, with several thick strands lying across his forehead. He had abandoned his coat lazily on the back of the cushioned wood chair placed in the corner near the bed, and had tugged his suspenders off his shoulders to dangle by his legs. The top four buttons of his dress shirt were undone, revealing to Alice his thick chest hair, with which she was very well acquainted with. Both the winged harpy statuette and the Anubis canopic jar were placed on the seat of the same chair.

“I don’t hear the water running,” he stated.

Alice smiled widely. “No. The bath is far too small for the pair of us. It’s one or none, I’m afraid,” she told him, amused at his blatant randiness. Philip’s hand snuck its way onto the small of her back, and he tugged her against him. She could feel his cock in his trousers, already stiff as he captured her mouth in a possessive kiss. He shook his head after pulling away, rolled his eyes and huffed loudly. “Shame,” He pursed his lips, trying not to smile. He was not put out in the least. He brushed some of Alice’s hair behind her hair.

“Not a strand out of place. There never is, except when--”

Alice smirked impishly, “When I allow you to ravish me?”

Philip laughed loudly at that, and Alice appreciated the sight of his exposed throat.

“When you _allow_ me? You’re right.” he crouched down and scooped Alice up beneath her knees. Startled, Alice couldn’t help but elicit a coquettish giggle as she wrapped her arm around Philip’s neck and let him carry her over to their bed. He stopped at the end, then flung Alice onto it, watching gleefully as she shrieked and bounced once on the mattress. She was not upset though; instead she laughed and propped herself up on her elbows.  
“Are you sozzled!” she laughed. Philip climbed up onto the bed with his knees, staring down at his chest to unbutton his shirt the rest of the way.

“No, of course not,” he mumbled, sliding his arms out of the sleeves and flinging the garment to greener pastures. He paused to take in every inch of her, finding nothing new but relishing in the sight nonetheless. “I suppose I’m just dizzy with a dame,” he muttered.

He moved closer to Alice, then dropped forward to lay gently on top of her and between her legs, hiding his face in her neck. As he kissed and bit her there, she asked him between gasps of pleasure, “Do you mean that?”

Philip pushed himself up slightly to look into her eyes, and she searched his face in return. He was hard to read, but she knew him very well. Not letting him get an eventual answer in, she pulled him back down for more kisses.

“Show me,” she said against his lips. Philip pulled back again and smirked, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

“Your hair will be thoroughly ruined by the time I’m done with you,” he told her. Alice laughed, then matched his foxy grin, her heart beating in anticipation as Philip crawled down to her hips. He pushed the hem of her Prussian blue satin dress up her thighs and pulled her stockings down to her ankles after making a snide comment about her lack of underwear. He propped Alice’s leg up on his shoulder and in the next instant had his nose in her fiery curls.

Alice flung one arm above her head and kept the other gripped fiercely on Philip’s scalp as she gasped and mewled at the stimulation. Every lick, suck and nibble led to a crescendo of moans from Alice, which Philip took great delight in. He reached down to his crotch with one hand and began rubbing himself through the cloth of his pants.

When Alice began begging for more stimulation, her toes curling, Philip stopped pleasuring himself. His hand replaced his mouth at her sex and he began fingerfucking her, making her scream. He kissed the inside of her thigh and kept a close eye on her face as he went on with his ministrations.

Some minutes later Alice felt a bolt of lightning course through her as she came around Philip’s fingers, unable to form a coherent thought. She lay back panting, dizzy and overwhelmed. Philip gently dropped her leg and came back up to lay next to her, smug. She looked over at him and smacked his chest playfully.

“Wipe that look off your face,” she weakly demanded, unable to hold back her own smile.

Philip shook his head. “No, I don’t think so. Not when I’ve got you looking like this, Bearcat.” he lightly yanked on her messy hair. Getting up from the bed, he grabbed a cigarette and his lighter. Alice joined him on shaky legs, choosing to pull the cigarette from his mouth instead of getting her own. Philip went ahead and lit it for her, but pulled the same trick and plucked it from her mouth and returned it to his. Alice huffed, but smiled wryly.

They shared the cigarette in serene silence, enjoying each others presence and keeping their ears open for any suspicious noise. Philip climbed back onto the bed and stretched out, relaxing his back (which still ached from earlier) as Alice finished smoking. He closed his eyes and rested his hands behind his head for what he thought was several long minutes, but in reality was only seconds. Painfully aware at how aroused he still was, Philip crossed his ankles in a weak attempt to hide it. He peaked at Alice through one eye just as she stubbed out the cigarette. She turned back to him and he quickly shut his eye again, feigning ignorance. He began jiggling his foot anxiously. When he felt a dip on the bed he opened both eyes to look up at Alice, who was standing up on her knees looking down at him.

“Oh, hello,” he said innocently. Alice’s expression was coated in sin.

“I see you have a bit of a problem down there,” her eyes flicked down to his groin.

Philip snickered. His mouth stretched into a wolfish grin, and he allowed Alice to grab hold of his frantic foot and force it away from its twin. “Take off your pants.” she ordered.

Philip complied merrily, wiggling around on the bed until everything was gone except his underwear, which he was trying to kick off his ankles. He had no time to react before Alice was there, stilling his legs and fully seating herself on his cock.

“ _Fuck,”_ Philip hissed quietly. Her tight, wet heat became the immediate focus of his attention. “You’re in some kind of hurry,” he mentioned through clenched teeth.

Alice’s breath hitched, her sex still slightly tender. “We do still have a party to get to,” she reminded, rolling her hips and sighing softly.

Philip’s laugh was stilted and he cut himself off to moan in the back of his throat.

“It’s unbecoming to arrive so late,” he managed to say, “It’s better if we don’t go!”

Alice didn’t acknowledge him. Instead she continued to ride him, doing her best to grind out the delicious noises she knew he could make. Beneath her, he was red faced and disheveled.

She continued to bounce on his lap for several minutes before finally Philip completely lost control. He grabbed Alice by the hips and stalled her, ordering her to climb off him and get onto her knees. She thought briefly of protesting; they’d never done it like this and it was new territory entirely for her... but being around Philip made her lose any tact, and eager to jump head first into crazy situations. She stood again on her knees, and pulled Philip’s johnson from her, where it stood still erect. Even in the mugginess of the Egyptian air, it was bit by the cold, making Philip cringe. He sat up while Alice was still trying to move away. They got tangled up in each other and Alice lost her balance. She fell backwards onto her rump with a yelp.

Philip was upon her instantly, throwing away any notion of taking her from behind. With her feet digging into the small of his back and her arms wrapped around him, Philip pushed back into Alice and took her hard.

Philip sucked on her neck and she snaked a hand into his hair. When his hips snapped and hit that particular spot inside her, she screamed and begged for it again. Without missing a beat, Philip pulled her legs up onto his shoulders. The stretch in her hamstrings burned some, but she did not tell Philip to stop. He pounded into her rapidly, hitting her sweet spot twice more. Alice’s vision flashed white. Her walls tightened around his cock as she reached her peak again. When she yanked sharply on Philip’s hair, he tumbled with her over the edge, spilling his seed inside her and shouting obscenities.

They rested together as one, catching their breath momentarily. Finally Alice shoved at him.

“Get off, you oaf. I can hardly breath. Let me go wash up,” she told him. Philip obliged her and pulled out of her, letting her get up and off the bed. He leaned back on his hands and let out a jaw-cracking yawn.

“Don’t fall asleep, Philip,” Alice instructed.

“No. I have better things to do,” he waved her away.

It took several long minutes to fill the tub with hot water, but it was worth the wait for Alice. She sunk down into it and sighed happily, taking her time in cleaning up, lost in thought about her lover. Philip had been acting oddly to her; he had been playful with her. She couldn’t recall any time when he wasn’t at least slightly on edge, especially after they had just completed a risky job. It confused her to have him let his guard down so quickly. Alice stilled and placed her hands back in the water, listening to her surroundings. All she could hear were the waves of the river and some insects buzzing around. She leaned her head back a little and peered out through the small window. The bright lights hanging on the walls outside had been dimmed some, but she noticed something peculiar in the shadows. It was a large bird… a parrot! It was that girl’s parrot, sitting on the steamer railing. Alice was mildly surprised it hadn’t flown far away by now.

Looking away. she got out of the bath and dried herself off. She hung up her towel and walked out naked, immediately looking over to the bed to see what Philip was doing. He was lying on his front, asleep. Alice rolled her eyes in mild annoyance when she noticed his feet on their pillows.

This was odd for her as well; he rarely fell asleep before her. Alice was sure it was out of distrust of her in the beginning of their relationship, but despite him never telling her she knew that now it was a sense of protection. He’d never forgive himself should any harm befall her.

Alice quietly got into her night gown. She grabbed the bed sheet tucked into the end of the mattress and pulled it out as much as she could before she had to wake Philip. She moved her pillow to the end and fluffed it up.

“Philip. Wake up, Philip,” she called out gently. She placed a hand on his shoulder gingerly and carefully shook him. He jolted awake and was immediately on edge. Then he saw Alice. The dangerous look in his eye dissipated and he relaxed slightly.

“You can go back to sleep in a minute. Pull out the covers, Philip, here’s your pillow.”

“I need a cigarette first,” he grumbled. He climbed off the bed and went over to find one, and his lighter.

Alice crawled in as he crawled out, feeling irregular now that she lay on the opposite end. She curled up and hugged an extra pillow to her chest, content and ready to fall asleep. Philip lit his cigarette. He walked over and flipped off the light switch, drowning them in darkness. He waited for his eyes to adjust before he sat down in the lounge chair near to the main door. It was still mostly quiet outside on the steamboat. The party was still ongoing, but was winding down, and every now and then there would be a pair of footsteps walking by. Alice drifted off to sleep to the sounds of the river water and Philip taking drags on the cigarette; The small orange dot and the smell of the smoke soothed her.


End file.
